1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a pedal device for a vehicle, which can simultaneously perform a function of adjusting a distance of a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal and a function of adjusting a pedal effort of the accelerator pedal through a single electric device.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of a conventional pedal device for a vehicle include a brake pedal used for decelerating or stopping the vehicle, and an accelerator pedal used for accelerating the vehicle.
The pedals are pivotable according to a driver's manipulation, but it is general that the pedals are installed in a vehicle body so as not to move back and forth along a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body.
However, when driver with a variety of physical conditions sits in a driver's seat, driver adjusts a distance between his/her body and the pedals by pushing or pulling the driver's seat in the forward and backward directions of the vehicle in order to facilitate the manipulation of the pedals, but the mere adjustment of the driver's seat may be inadequate to optimally adjust the distance between the pedals and body.
To solve this, adjustable pedal devices which are installed to be movable in the forward and backward directions of the vehicle have been proposed.
Meanwhile, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle may be lowered by the driver's excessive manipulation of the accelerator pedal according to the driver's driving habit. To prevent this, a so-called eco accelerator pedal device which gives a driver a warning by adjusting the pedal effort of the accelerator pedal differently than normally or vibrating the accelerator pedal has been also proposed.
The adjustable pedal device and the eco accelerator pedal device use an electric device such as a motor or a solenoid, respectively, but such an electric device has a disadvantage in that its structure is complicated and its manufacturing cost is high.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.